


But It's Halloween

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 6: Costume, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek said he'd wear a costume, but he never said he'd go to Lydia's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Theme: Costume
> 
> This is just a short little thing for this theme while I keep working on the monster I have for Day 3 & 5\. <3

“It's Halloween, Derek. I thought you said you were going to come out with us,” Scott complained, shifting on his feet and fiddling with his Superman cape.

“I said I'd dress up,” Derek corrected, making his boyfriend huff.

“You don't look dressed up to me,” he grumbles, his ears twitching when he hears Stiles yelling for them to hurry up.

Derek smirks, pulling Scott into a quick, hard kiss. “Later, I promise,” he murmurs against Scott's lips before giving him a slight shove out the door. “Green Lantern over there is getting impatient.”

Scott snorts. “Stiles is just pissed there were no more Batman costumes,” he tells him like that's actually some sort of secret. “Okay, I'll see you tonight then.”

After going to Lydia's party with most of his friends dressed as the Justice League with him and Stiles, Scott gets home late. He figures Derek will be asleep, and that whatever costume he mentioned isn't happening, but when Scott enters their bedroom, he doesn't see Derek in bed.

“Huh?” Scott blurts out curiously then gloved hands rest on his shoulders, making him spin around. “Derek-! Oh my god, you didn't!”

Derek stoically doesn't grin underneath his Batman cowl, and Scott reaches up to kiss him soundly, one hand resting on the back of the cowl and the other cupping Derek's freshly shaven cheek. “You're amazing. Why didn't you come out with us? This would have been great!”

“I didn't want to hear Stiles bitching all night,” Derek admits, pulling Scott flush against him. “Plus, I wanted this to be just for you.”

Scott grins widely letting his hands drop down, sneaking them beneath Derek's cape to give his ass a firm squeeze. “I can see why. Five minutes into the party, I would have dragged you off to have my wicked way with you, and I'm pretty sure Lydia would have had our balls.”

Derek chuckles as kisses along Scott's neck. “Mm, so my costume's a success?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Scott says emphatically before dragging Derek by his cape to their bed to have his wicked way with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](www.shinyglorchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
